Foolish Heart
by Changmin loppie
Summary: Changmin dan Kyuhyun saling mencintai. Hanya saja, mereka belum berani untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya masing-masing. Hingga sebuah kejadian, yang membuat semua perasaan itu menguak. rasa cinta, kasih sayang, kehilangan, dan penyesalan, semuanya menyatu menjadi satu, membuat kisah cinta kedua namja ini semakin rumit. ChangKyu 3Shoot DLDR! -HIATUS-


**Title : Foolish Heart**

**Pair : Changmin Kyuhyun OC**

**Genre : Romance Hurt **

**Note : Ini ff pertama saya yang pairnya ChangKyu .. jadi maaf kalau kurang memuaskan. #bow**

**ChangKyu**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FOOLISH HEART**

**.**

**.**

**DLDR!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[SM University]**

Pagi ini kegaduhan terjadi dikoridor SM University. Terdengar kata-kata makian dan umpatan dari kedua siswa yang sekarang sedang bertengkar hebat.

"Yak tiang shim! Jangan mengikutiku lagi" pekik kyuhyun keras, menatap changmin dengan pandangan sengit.

Namja yang dikatakan tiang itu sedari tadi mengikuti kyuhyun kemana saja. Mulai dari kelas, Cafetaria, Perpustakaan, bahkan sampai kekamar mandi juga

"MWO? Mengikutimu ..?! kau jangan kepedean kyu, sedari tadi aku hanya mengikuti kaki ku yang melangkah tak tentu arah"

"Arght! pabo, berhentilah berucap bodoh. Dasar penguntit!"

Kyuhyun berlalu meninggalkan changmin yang kini sudah memiliki empat persimpangan disetiap sudut alisnya.

"Yakk! Siapa yang kau bilang penguntit?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Saat ini changmin sedang berada ditaman belakang sekolah. Satu tali earphone menempel ditelinga kirinya. Changmin duduk bersandar disalah satu pohon kokoh sambil memejamkan matanya.

Meresapi angin sepoi-sepoi yang membelai lembut rambut changmin, dengan kaki yang sedikit digerak-gerakkan mengikuti alunan music yang sekarang sedang didengarnya.

"Changmin-ah .." panggil yoochun sahabat changmin sambil menepuk pelan bahu kiri changmin, membuat kedua mata changmin yang tadi terpejam kini terbuka. Mencari tau siapa sosok yang sudah berani menggangu waktu santainya.

"Wae jidat hyung?"

"Aish, sopan sedikit magnae.. gini-gini aku tetap hyung mu" ucap Yoochun dengan wajah kesal.

"Ck! Iblis seperti changmin memang tak bisa dinasehati" batin yoochun kesal

"Itu—kau menyukai kyuhyun kan?" ucap yoochun to the point

Mata changmin membulat besar, jantungnya berdetak dua kali lipat.

"MWO? Apa-apaan kau hyung?mana mungkin aku menyukai namja judes jelek seperti dia."

"Ngaku sajalah changmin ah, aku dapat melihat itu dari tatapan matamu"

Changmin tetap terdiam, mulutnya kelu.. dia terlalu takut mengungkapkan isi hatinya kepada orang lain.

"Changmin-ah" panggil yoochun membangunkan changmin dari lamunannya

"iya jidat hyung, wae?"

"Lima hari lagi kyuhyun akan pindah kejepang, pergunakan waktumu sebaik-baiknya. Jangan sampai kau menyesal"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Psstt… kyu, kau lihat changmin?" bisik junsu teman sekelas kyuhyun sambil menoel-noel lengan kyuhyun

"Ish junsu hyung, kenapa kau mencari keberadaan shim pabo itu?" tanya kyuhyun dengan nada kesal

Junsu melebarkan smirknya saat mendengar jawaban dari kyuhyun.

"Cemburu eoh?" celutuk junsu, menatap kyuhyun dengan pandangan menggoda

"Aa-aapa.. mana mungkin duckbutt!"

"Hn, whatever. Kyuhyun-ah, ku dengar tadi changmin terjatuh saat bermain basket, chang—…"

"MWO?" Teriak kyuhyun menghentikan ucapan junsu ..

"Dia sekarang dimana hyung?" tanya kyuhyun dengan pandangan khawatir, sorot mata kyuhyun menandakan kalau ia sangat cemas dengan keadaan changmin sekarang.

"di UKS bersama …. —"

BRAK

Kyuhyun langsung berlari keluar kelas, membuat miss song yang ada didalam kelas melongo dengan perbuatan kyuhyun.

"Ck, dia sudah dua kali memotong perkataanku" umpat junsu pelan sambil mempoutkan bibirnya,

**.**

**.**

**FOOLISH HEART**

**.**

**.**

CEKLEK!

"Changmin-ah .." lirih kyuhyun saat menatap changmin yang kini sedang menidurkan kepalanya dipaha seorang yeoja manis.

Hati kyuhyun serasa ditusuk beribu-ribu jarum, pandangannya mulai pudar menandakan kalau sebentar lagi bening indah dari kedua mata kyuhyun akan keluar.

"Kyuhyun-shi?"

Yeoja itu tampak terkejut saat melihat kyuhyun yang sudah berdiri diambang pintu ..

mendengar nama kyuhyun disebut, jantung changmin langsung berdegup kencang..

"Kenapa kyuhyun bisa disini?"—batin changmin tak tenang.

Changmin langsung mendudukkan badannya, rasa takut menggerogoti hatinya. Kedua mata changmin melebar saat melihat tatapan kosong dari kyuhyun, bahkan kini setetes cairan bening sudah berada dipipi chubby kyuhyun

"Changmin-ah" panggil kyuhyun kedua kalinya dengan nada yang sangat menyedihkan. Tangan kyuhyun dengan ligat menyeka setetes air mata yang sudah jatuh dipipinya.

"Kyuhyun-ah ini tak seperti yang kau pikirkan, jangan menangis"

Changmin berusaha berdiri, berjalan menuju kyuhyun yang kini tengah menundukkan kepalanya

"Changmin-ah, maaf sudah menggangu waktu kalian berdua. Aku hanya mau melihat ke—ahh maksut ku, aku hanya mau mengambil kotak p3k" tukas kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun membalikkan badannya pelan, dan segera berlari meninggalkan changmin dengan yeojanya. Berharap dengan berlari dapat membuat perasaan kyuhyun menjadi lebih baik.

**.**

**.**

"Apa yang ku lakukan?aku menghianati kyuhyunie?" batin changmin bergerumul, dadanya sesak saat melihat air mata yang mengalir dipipi chubby kyuhyun.

Dan ini semua karenannya.

"SHIT! Seharusnya aku tau kalau kyuhyun juga mencintaiku"

Changmin berbalik menatap yeoja yang baru 1 jam menjadi pacarnya.

"Mianhe yura-shi, tapi kita harus putus" ucap changmin dingin, lalu pergi meninggalkan yeoja itu sendirian.

Changmin berlari kearah taman belakang sekolah, tempat changmin dan kyuhyun biasa bertengkar. Berharap akan menemukan namjanya disitu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hosh … hoshh.. hoshh

Kyuhyun menghentikan larinya yang sudah delapan kali putaran halaman SM University saat merasakan dadanya yang sudah berdenyut sakit.

Kyuhyun berjongkok, meraup udara sebanyak-banyaknya berharap dengan begitu dadanya tidak terasa sesak dan sakit lagi.

"ARGHT APPO"

Bukannya semakin membaik, nafas kyuhyun malah terasa semakin sesak.

BRUK

Tubuh kyuhyun terjatuh bersimpuh, tangannya mengcekram kaus dibagian dadanya kuat.

"Jangan sekarang, kumohon jangan sekarang" racau kyuhyun tak jelas. Nafasnya semakin terasa sesak, bahkan kini untuk menghirup udara saja rasanya susah.

Perlahan-lahan penglihatan kyuhyun mulai memudar, cengkraman dikausnya sendiri terlepas begitu saja.. Kyuhyun merasakan tubuhnya sudah seperti terombang-ambing

"Kyuhyun-ah, gwaenchana?"

Changmin merengkuh tubuh kyuhyun yang sudah lemas.

"Kyuhyun-ah, jawab aku jangan membuat ku takut" isak changmin saat menatap wajah kyuhyun yang semakin pucat

"Kyuuhyunnie, kau mendengarku kan.. bertahanlah kita akan segera kerumah sakit—"

GREP

Changmin mengangkat kyuhyun denga gaya bridal style

Kyuhyun yang belum pingsan sepenuhnya menghirup wangi maskulin tubuh changmin dalam-dalam. Jari-jari kyuhyun menyentuh pipi changmin pelan.

"Changminnie~" lirih kyuhyun pelan

"Iaa kyunnie, wae?" tanya changmin dengan nada yang sangat-sangat khawatir.

Kyuhyun merengkuhkan tangannya dileher changmin, mendekatkan bibirnya ketelinga changmin ..

"Changmin-ah, saranghae" bisik kyuhyun pelan.

Tubuh changmin menegang mendengar ungkapan dari kyuhyun, matanya berair menandakan kalau dia benar-benar menyesal dengan tindakan bodohnya tadi.

perlahan kyuhyun sedikit mendongkakan kepalanya.. mengecup bibir sexy changmin dengan tulus tanpa lumatan, hanya ada ungkapan perasaan cinta kyuhyun selama ini.

Hingga gelap menghampiri penglihatan kyuhyun.

"Nado saranghae kyuhyunnie"

**-TBC-**


End file.
